nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuchirumi: Pirate Trouble - 4/22/2015
Pirate Trouble : 4/22/2015 'Title : Water-logged Geikami Crusader vs the Brothers of the SS. Stupid ' Having never returned to the docks after that day with the old man, he decided to try his luck with yet another aquaticly-attuned mission. Looking through his choices, the Geikami couldn't help but sile as he saw that the rapscallions that had been causing trouble before were still up their tricks. With a soft 'Tsk Tsk" he accepted the mission, wondering if he'd see that kind old man at work again. With this in mind he darted off towards the nearest ramen shop, picking up several large, steaming hot containers full of boddles, broth, and a variety of fesh toppings to share with his 'crewmates'. That done, he made shure his gear was in place, complete with his water-proff messenger bag, it's oil treated contents within staying dry even beneath the furious onslaught of Ame's constant downpour. 'Oh crap!' he thought as he entered the area that held the docks, realizing he was about five minutes late. he fishing vessel described had already begun pulling away from the dock and was a good one hundred feet out.- 'Ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap! Running running RUNNING!'- Came the unbidden thoughts as he leapt from the land to the water's surface, the chakra chnneled to his feet keeping him topside as he blitzed towards the boat. It was only a matter of seconds before he managed to board, grinning sheepishly at the Familiar old man sittin facing the docks. -"I rekin' I bes be tellin yeh mah name iffin we gunna be meetin like dis, yeh he-yah? Names Aoizumichi, butcha c'n just call meh Pops. Now den, lets get on wit it!". CHuckling silently, Kuchirumi gave a bow and passed the man what apeared to be a buisness card stating- 'KUchirumi Geikami, at your service. No fish is to big, no cat is too fast!'- This brought a hearty guffaw from Pops as he went about adjusting the riggings for the nets, letting his crew know that their help had finally arrived. They had to be a mile or two out by now, and Kuchirumi was getting uneasy. He wasn't sure about what was eating at him, but something felt odd about the ist they'd been sailing through. Not only did it seem to kick up at the one mile point, but one they entered the cloud it seemed to cling to their boat. Sadly, the nin knew he was the paranoid sort, so rather than alert his clients he doubled his vigilence, insissting on setting up the nets himself while the others prepared thier live still living bait in the galley below. He was working on dropping the second of five nets when he realized what was wrong : THis mist held a chakra signature that had been masked by the rain. Now that they bwere fair enough away from kagatoo's infulence, he could clearly sense two chakra signatures..somewhere? They weren't civilians, bu they weren't to far above them either. That was all he had time to proccess as twin splashes sounded off, on on either side of the boat. Without thinking he snapped his left arm out and straight up, sending the lone bucket in his vicinity skyward followed by a single hand seal. The twin nnja had him in their sights, the right heading straight for the Ame Genin, their body going into a slow spin, as though they thought they were some kind of Inuzuka, the shine upon both the masked enemies'd hands revealing claws that dripped with a foul, purple substance. The left ninja had begun his own series of hand seals upon emerging, sending a Water Dragon charging right for the hired hand.- 'Wait for it...' came his mental mantra, the bucket still twirling in it's ascent. With the angle they were attacking from, he was caught in a pincer manuver perfectly. 'Now!" his mind screamed, the envenomed claws of the closed in on his flesh, his body vanishing , the bucket takinkg his place and trapping the claw, distracting his foe just long enough for the water dragon to smash into him, knocking the mysterious assailant back into the sea.- "Brother!" cried the remaining attacker, who remanuvered the still formed dragon after the paper Prince of Ame, making it attack from above and swallowing him1. Kuchirumi remained calm as he was 'devoured' taking a deep breath before being ungulfed in water. He allowed his messenger bag to fall open, it's contents lttering the water dragon with thousands of sheets of origami paper, each marked with the same seals as his explosive tags. He was being crushed by the pressure of the dragon, as though it was actually swallowing him, the affect achieved to do increases in the enemies chakra2. What the Ame genin didnt know was that there was a third threat, a clone of his attacker below deck, digging through the cargo. What Kuchirum didn't know was that the ship was carrying a shipment of relics and other salvage from near their fishing site. Beneath the boat, the submerged nin had yet to extracate his arm from the bucket, oblivious to the three tags lining the inside of it. Instead, he stood on the bottom of the boat, his rebreather being of Mist design with a line scratched through it's village symbol, and focused his chakra, linking with his brother and transfering his energy to fuel the attack. The dragon had begun to slam him against the deck, becoming more like a tentacle than a dragon. AFter the third impact, he used the chakra technique for wall running to stick himself to the floor, ripping him free from the water's grasp. The moment he was free the three real tags he left in the mass ignited, destroying the jutsu and sctatering his false tas everywhere across the ship. Only then did he stand, shaking his head slowly as he laughed.-"Whats so funny, kid? I'm gunna fuckin..kill..you?" The pirate had caught sight of the 'explosive' tags that would destroy them all if they went off. -" ABort mission, I repeat, abort. They got some psycho up here thats guna blow us all to hell!"- And with that he jumped overboard, disappearing beneath the water's surface, leaving the laughin boy where he stood. They picked up another load of fish and salvage from the wreckage and returned to the docks without anothe incident. WHistling, he took the note Aoizimich handed him claiming he completed the mission. Nobody had even realized they were under attack, the rocking and slamming of the boat being attributed to rough waters while everyone was below deck. The genin was rather proud of himself today, his second mission having gone off without a single hitch. He even managed to be as a true shadow, masking himself and the danger from those that he stood watch over. His only curiousity was where the hell the ramen he brought aboad went, not seeing it once after he set it down in the galley. SHrugging it off, he handed in his notice to the bounty clerk and went on his way, pondering what he'd eat fror lunch.